In The Hospital
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: SasuSaku!Sakura is waiting for Sasuke to wake up. And when he does...okay i'm not telling any more bc I suck at summereies. SasukexSakura. R&R! [oneshot]


**Hello people! I got some pretty good review on my first fic and I thought I would do naohter one to see if ya'll maybe liked it. At first, i had a problem with the bolding thing, but this time, no bolding! -)**

**Enjoy! - AnimeFreak**

She looked through the hospital window to see gray clouds crying. Her soft mellow emerald eyes just studied the small konoha village. People, mostly adults, were walking around and smiling happily with their children and friends. She tilts her head to the side to see some familiar people talking near the hospital entrance. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were talking together as a team. It seemed as if Ino was upset and Shikamaru was arguing with her to calm down. Chouji was doing his regular thing…eating. But other than that, it just was cold, wet, and rainy today.

_'It would be a nice day to walk outside in the rain'_ the young Kuinoichi ninja thought. She pushes some of her soft pink locks behind her ear and looks to her side. There, a raven haired boy was lying down. His face was not so peaceful looking. He looked as if he was lost, lost in life. White bandages covered his chest and arms and the top of his head. And one little one for the slit on his neck. The one that made her feel weird inside every time she looked at it.

_'Sasuke-kun….please…wake up soon..._' she got up and walked over to the side of his bed. Her eyes studied his face as he slept. '_It's been 3 days and he still hasn't woken up'_ she pushed some of his hair out of his face and looked at him with saddened eyes. She turned to look at the clock in his room to see the time. "10:30 p.m" she whispered silently. By now, visiting times were over but hardly any body in the hospital cared.

Her slender long neck turned to look out the window real quick and finally noticed how dark it was and how nobody was outside anymore. Thunder form the sky was loud and clear that probably even the deafest person in the village could probably just a little. The lighting was yellow and white. It was hard not to see it at all. It wasn't just raining anymore, it was a stormy night.

_'Maybe I should leave now and come back later'_ she thought but then turned to the boy in bed. She then gave a little smile but not a big one. "Don't wake up while I am gone" she whispered. As she began to pack up her stuff, and leave, she heard a little noise. "Mmm" it sounded like. 'Sasuke-kun?' She got closer to him to see if it was coming from him.

She stared at him closely waiting for him to open those onyx eyes of his. He was just making little noises from is mouth and it sounded like he was going to wake up. '**Sasuke-kun, please wake up Dammit!**' her inner self shouted. The young Kuinoichi ninja sat on the chair again and held his hand tight. "Wake up," she said softly, "wake up now! I want to see your eyes again." But it was no use. The moans stop and he just turned his head to one side and went to sleep again, well that's what she thought.

"No use, he's never going to wake up, not even if I ask" she said. Suddenly she saw his eye lids moving. '_Sasuke-kun?_' Green orbs just started to get wider in shock. Within a few seconds, the young raven haired boy opened his eyes. In ways, he still looked very tired, and Sakura could tell by just looking into those eyes of his. '_Who is that__person?_' Sasuke's vision was blurry but started to get better. He blinked a couple of times and then saw the figure. The strait, smooth, silky, pink hair with those pretty green emeralds like eyes told him everything. "Sasuke-kun…" her words were lost. Sasuke tried to move, but his body wouldn't let him, it hurt too much.

_'How long was she waiting…?'_ he thought to himself. It seems to him every time he got hurt, came to the hospital and was asleep, she was always there. "Sak...ura..." he managed to say. His throat hurt from the slit he got. Once thinking about the slit, the event came back to him in his mind. Replaying as if it was just 5 minutes ago, he still felt the pain, the pain…of his brother.

Yes, he has now defeated his brother. Uchiha Itachi. And what did he get in reply? A whole lot of injuries with his almost death too. With all the strength he _thought_ he had, Sasuke tried to sit up. Sudden pain ran through his back, but he tried to ignore it. '_A little bit more…!_' he said to himself. When he thought he was gonna just fall back, soft hands touched his chest and back.

"Sasuke-kun, you don't need to push yourself." he heard that worried tone in the girl's voice. "Sakura…" his throat still was in pain. Onyx eyes' gaze met with green, emerald orbs. Sakura's eyes told everything to him right now. Her feelings were all mixed up, and she was truly happy to see him alive.

_Bum-bum… bum-bump… bum-bump_

the boy's heart started to beat a little faster. Both were staring at each other without the other one blinking probably. A river started to form in the girls eyes. '_He's here with me…alive…Sasuke-kun!_' shedding tears were coming down her cheek. Sakura couldn't help it anymore. Those arms of hers swung around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"Ngh!" Sasuke was surprised by her sudden reaction, though it was obvious she was going to do it soon because he woke up. She was sobbing onto his chest, crying uncontrollably, but it was for her and his happiness. Wait, Happiness? Sasuke has happiness. Right now, yes. Usually, it was undecided.

Even though his throat hurt, he managed to ask something, "How long have I been in the hospital Sakura?" The girl wiped her tears away as much as she could. Though she was still sobbing, Sakura was able to reply,"3 days." That was a surprise to Sasuke for no reason at all.

"Aa." All he could do now was just staring at her. Stare at the lovely girl right in front of him while she was sobbing. No matter what, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. _'So you were probably here the whole time, huh Sakura?'_

"Sasuke-teme! You're alive!"

A way to ruin a moment. The loud, knuckle head ninja came in with his happy grin. "Hey dobe." Now his throat didn't hurt when he said that. "Is that all you have to say to me? I helped rescue you teme!" Sasuke just smiled, barely. "Well sorry for not knowing. Thanks." Sakura was just happy to see both of them happy pretty much to see each other.

"Okay, I'm leaving! I have to go to sleep now. It's already 11:12! Ja ne!" And of went Naruto, the _sixth_ legendary hokage. Wasn't that a nice reunion? As he left, Sakura waved a little while still trying to wipe some tears. Should she still stay here with Sasuke? Or go home too? "You should go home too." Question answered by Sasuke Uchiha. "I'm really not all that tired." She is so bad at lying to him. "Go. Home." It wasn't demanding, but he was serious. "What about you?" "Hn, like I need you here to company me."

Okay, bad time to say that Uchiha.

'_Damn, I went harsh on her again…!'_ The bubble-gummed haired girl was hurt, yet, not as much. "O...Okay…" she was sad she didn't get to stay with him, but she _really _needed some sleep. '_I'll come visit him tomorrow.'_ With that said in her mind, she smiled.

While gathering some of her stuff, again, Sasuke apologized. "Gomen. Didn't mean to be _that_ harsh." "It's okay; I needed to go a long time ago." Before she left though, Sakura bent over and gave Sasuke a kiss. '_Sakura!' _It was a nice, sweet kiss. Losing his eyes, he gave in. The girl broke the kiss and smiled. "Ja ne, Sasuke-kun!" And off the cherry blossom went.

"Ja ne, Sakura-_chan_."

**So did you like it? I hope ya'll did. Please review! **


End file.
